


When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Chloe Decker. When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: caresses || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159421508958/so-id-like-to-ask-for-a-lucifer-caresses)

It was dark around her, she could sense the cold in her bones.  
Chloe passed a hand on her forehead and rubbed her eyes.  
She felt like someone kicked her during the night.  
Was she lying on the floor? Was that water she perceived under her leg?  
She tried to get up, stretching her arms in front of her in search of something.  
Slowly she took a step, and then another one.  
She didn't understand what happened to her.  
Chloe had no clue of where she was but she wanted to find answers.  
One more step.  
Her hand touched something.  
Was that a door?  
She started to examine it, looking for a handle or a knob, but there was none.  
Chloe passed the back of her hand on her eyes again, but she froze.  
Why were her eyes closed?  
She could feel them blinking.  
A cough escaped her mouth and echoed for a long time.  
So she wasn't in a small room.  
She didn't want to make a noise but just her breath seemed like a gong in the silent night.  
Still motionless she heard the sounds around her.  
Was that wind? A draught of air?  
Something was hissing.  
She made a step and she felt the ground move under her feet.  
Chloe tried to scream but could only cough.  
She was falling down into the darkness, and in the middle of nowhere she heard a whisper.  
“When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul.”  
“What?” She could finally scream.  
“When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Chloe Decker. When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Are you willing to give your soul to the devil?”  
Chloe opened her eyes.  
She was in her bed.  
In her room.  
In her house.  
She passed a hand on her forehead, as she did when she was in that dark place.  
It was a dream.  
She turned the lights on and she checked her eyes. They were open and she was able to see everything around her.  
She sighed deeply. Her dream was disturbing. It was an awful sensation.  
Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?  
What did that sentence mean?  
Was it a warning?  
No, it couldn't be.  
It just couldn't.  
Because she had already given her soul to the devil.


End file.
